


How to Become An Angel in Six Easy Steps

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	How to Become An Angel in Six Easy Steps

How to Become An Angel in Six Easy Steps

It was a normal day for Tony Wyzek: get up, get ready, go out with his friends, go home, go to sleep, and do it all over again the next day. That day, however, something would be different. That was the day he'd meet someone who would change his life forever. He was walking down the street when he heard a voice calling for help. He ran to the site and saw a very pretty girl being terrorized by something that appeared to be a demon. "Hey you, take a hike! No psycho demon hurts innocent girls while I'm around!" Tony shouted, and charged straight at the thing. He fought for a long time and it was clear he was losing, when the girl suddenly spoke up. "Here! Use this to send him back!" she called, and threw him a sword. Tony stabbed the demon through the heart with it and it disintegrated into smoky remains.

Tony then turned to the girl. "Are you all right?" Tony asked her. "I am, thank you. You saved my life and I can sense you did it for unselfish reasons. I'm Lyra and I owe you an explanation for what just happened," the girl said. "I'm Tony," Tony said, introducing himself. "Well Tony, if it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be angel dust right now. Since you saved me for such an unselfish reason, I am going to offer you something few mortals ever are. You will be given the option of becoming an angel yourself. If you choose to do so, you will have to pass six trials which will determine if you have what it takes. If you pass, you'll be an angel and get your wings in an official ceremony in the Angel Realm. If you don't, you'll be right back where you were. What do you say?" Lyra asked him. "A chance to really do some good in the world and help people, not just locally, but globally? I'll do it!" Tony declared. He decided not to tell his parents or friends what he was doing because he knew they'd never believe him.

Tony's first task was to steer a human on the path to good and help him make the right choice instead of the wrong one. He passed that one and earned himself one point in his favor. His next task was to go one day without making the wrong choice. Tony passed that one also, which meant he now had two points toward his wings. Tony's next task was to help anyone he saw that needed his help for one whole day. He now had three points toward his wings. The next task was to help out a local church, the fifth was to do a volunteer job for charity, and the sixth and final task was to be completely honest with his parents about everything, including his angel training. All of these tasks were passed with flying colors. So Tony was contacted at the end of the week and told to report to the Angel Realm for the ceremony where he'd receive his wings. He was given directions on how to find the Angel Realm and told the exact date and time to be there.

On that Friday, Tony and his parents reported to the Angel Realm for the ceremony. Tony's parents were allowed temporary pass to the Angel Realm for the occasion. Tony went and stood in front of those present and swore to uphold the Angel Code and guide those mortals in his charge toward right and away from wrong. After an official speech by the head angel in which he officially recognized Tony, he rang a bell and white wings sprouted from Tony's back!! It was official! Tony was an angel! After everyone finished clapping, Tony was given his first official charge as a guardian angel---his friend Baby John! Tony went to Earth and stayed with his parents while he was on angel duty and hung out with his friends as he tried to keep Baby John off the path of wrongdoing. He was invisible while on duty unless he allowed himself to be seen, however one day he slipped up and Riff and the others saw him in his angel garb, which wasn't exactly the most flattering thing to be seen in by your mortal friends. However, once Riff was assured that Tony's wings and halo were real, he stopped giving him a hard time about it. Tony continued to do his job until the end of his friend's life, and then was given another charge. He was guardian angel for one person after another until the end of time since angels are immortal. Tony was happy with his new angelic occupation since he was finally the ultimate agent of good.


End file.
